


Let's Cruise

by freakforfanfic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Some Fluff, klance, love my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakforfanfic/pseuds/freakforfanfic
Summary: Keith and Lance consummate Lance's new car (wink wink).





	Let's Cruise

“You bought a car?” Keith questioned, “When you said you had something to show me, this wasn’t exactly what I was expecting.”

While Keith was talking, Lance was flailing his arms around the small blue vehicle as if trying to get his boyfriend to see the car at all angles. He deflated slightly at Keith’s lack of enthusiasm, but perked up almost instantaneously as he made his way to the other side of the car.

“Oh c’mon mullet, you can’t tell me that this color doesn’t accent my eyes to perfection” Lance teased as he rested his cheek on the hood of the car and blinked at Keith dramatically.

Keith rolled his eyes and gave the car an unimpressed once over. It wasn’t anything too fancy, just a simple blue sedan, but it was clean and Lance seemed overjoyed with it.

“What made you decide to buy a car?”

Lance gave Keith a pointed glance and answered, “Maybe I was tired of riding in that red death trap of yours.”

“Watch yourself, McClain,” Keith warned darkly, clearly protective over his old red car.

“Or what,” Lance challenged, “you’ll _spank me_?” He stepped closer, only half teasing, watching as a slight blush crept across the other boy’s cheeks. Overwhelmed by a sudden burst of confidence, Keith crept forward, backing lance against the door of the car. Pressing his palms against the car and trapping Lance between his arms he whispered,

“Is that an invitation?”

Lance reddened and his breath hitched in his throat, but he ducked under Keith’s arms, freeing himself to open up the passenger door. Keith raised his brow as Lance said,

“C’mon babe, let’s cruise.”

\------

They drove until the sun started to bleed red and yellow across the sky. The speakers thumped to the rhythm of old eighties dance music (Lance insisted that the driver had control of the radio), and Keith let the breeze from the open windows ruffle his raven bangs. Lance reached over and took Keith’s hand, bringing it to his lips. He kept one hand on the wheel while contently rubbing his thumb across his hand.

Keith gazed at Lance’s profile as he drove. The setting sun shone through the windshield, highlighting his auburn hair and tanned skin. _Lord, he is gorgeous, and he is all mine._ He trailed his eyes from the bangs caressing Lance’s forehead, down his muscular abdomen, to his slender fingers currently intertwined with his own. He’d felt those hands cradle his cheek when they kissed and roam across his chest. He’d felt those nimble fingers as they make short work of his jeans and how they dip into the waist band of his boxer briefs…

“Pull over.”

“What?!” Lance shrieked, panic stricken. “Is everything okay?”

Keith gripped Lance’s hand tighter and said, “There’s an abandoned lot over there; pull into it.”

Lance pulled into the abandoned lot and looked at his boyfriend with concern.

“What the hell was that Keith? Is everythi –“ his question was cut off by Keith crushing his mouth against his own. Lance melted into the kiss and released a needy moan when he felt Keith gently nip at his lower lip. Lance angled his head to deepen the kiss and darted his tongue inside the raven haired boy’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck. Keith leaned back, pulling Lance with him, and then gently used his weight to push Lance towards the backseat.

Legs and elbows fought with consoles and door handles and the two boys ungracefully flopped in the back of the car, kissing feverishly the entire time. Lance’s knuckles brushed the roof of the car as he removed his shirt. Lance sprawled across the length of the seat, his feet resting against the opposite door and his head leaning against the window. Keith placed himself on top of him, his ass resting on Lance’s half hard cock.

Keith crouched to trail hot kisses across Lance’s smooth chest, relishing in the soft sighs Lance made as he started to create purple blossoms across his perfect skin. He slowly started to grind against Lance’s now fully hard erection and smirked when he heard him moan deeply. Lance grabbed at the hem of Keith’s shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the front of the car. They both started to sweat at the close proximity and extra effort, and the windows started to cloud with condensation.

Keith reached and palmed Lance’s hardness through his jeans and watched as Lance threw his head against the window with a hard thud and bit his bottom lip. His bangs were damp against his forehead and his breath came out in short pants. A small dribble of precum dampened the front of his jeans.

“You’re already wrecked, and I’ve hardly touched you,” Keith smirked. Lance blushed at the teasing and replied,

“Stop teasing me and fuck me already.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Keith promised and set to work on removing Lance’s skinny jeans. Keith pulled on his jeans and boxer shorts, Lance wiggling his hips to help Keith get them down his legs. Lance’s hard length finally sprang free and Keith licked his lips at the sight of the long throbbing cock, the head a dark pink and still spilling precum. He licked at the slit, lapping at the head, and then took the entire length in his mouth. He hummed appreciatively at the feeling of the tip rubbing against his throat, his own dick throbbing painfully in his pants, begging for stimulation.

Lance closed his eyes, running his fingers through his lover’s dark locks as he bobs up and down. He sucks in a sharp breath when he felt Keith hollow out his cheeks, his tongue running up his length.

“I always knew you had a smart mouth, but _oh my god._ Your tongue is absolutely dangerous.”

Keith released Lance with an audible pop and chuckled darkly.

“You should see what else I can do.” He slipped two fingers inside Lance’s mouth and moaned loudly as he felt Lance suckle at his fingers. His tongue swirled around and between his fingers, coating them thickly. Keith removed his hand and started teasing around the tight muscle of Lance’s entrance. He circled around his hole before inserting his finger up to the first knuckle. He heard Lance hiss sharply at the intrusion and gave him a moment to adjust before slowly starting to pump his finger rhythmically. He inserted another finger to the first, scissoring Lance open as he showered Keith in pleasured moans and pants. He crooked his fingers expertly, hitting that special bundle of nerves inside Lance, causing him to scream.

“Keith, please please fuck me Keith,” Lance chanted, whispering his name like a prayer. Listening to Lance moan his name was nearly his undoing, and Keith scrambled to shimmy his jeans down his legs, freeing his neglected cock. He spit generously into his hand and gave his dick a few pumps before lining up at Lance’s entrance. He felt his head gently graze the roof of the car as he thrust into Lance.

“So tight, so hot Lance,” Keith praised, watching hungrily as Lance fervently chewed his bottom lip. They kissed hotly, mouths melting into one another, teeth and tongues clashing. Keith’s thrusts increased in pace and intensity, angling himself so he hit Lance’s prostate with each thrust. He stroked Lance’s throbbing erection in time with his pounding thrusts. The car creaked with their efforts and physically started to shake.

“Keith, god I’m gonna, I’m gonna come,” and with a strained shout Lance shot warm stripes of come all over Keith’s hand and chest. Keith continued to pound mercilessly into Lance as he rode out his own orgasm, spilling his seed into Lance.

Keith delicately removed himself from Lance and collapsed in his lap, both boys panting strenuously. Lance started to brush his fingers through his lover’s damp locks and chuckled lightheartedly. Keith could feel the vibrations of the laugh as he lay against Lance’s chest. He glanced up questioningly at his boyfriend as Lance said,

“You don’t think this car is so bad now, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying super hard to work through a serious case of writer's block and thought I'd get the creative juices flowing with this little klance smut fic! I really hope you guys liked it! Leave me some kudos and comments about what you think!! If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for future fics hit me up on twitter @freakforfanfic


End file.
